


The Good Stuff

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Anon request:  Tom Holland! Peter Parker x reader Drabble where Peter says “I wanna do something stupid right now” and the reader replies with “I’m stupid. Do me.” Or vice versa and just overall fluff pls? It’s alright if you can’t do it :)





	The Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but decided to post it now as a way to celebrate my latest follower count milestone on Tumblr! I’m at 5500 followers! That’s so crazy! I don’t deserve it but I’ll try. As always I appreciate your following and support and patience since I know I don’t post as often as I used to. <3

“Perfect Peter Parker doesn’t need drugs to have a good time.”

That goes without being said, but then one night you say it anyway.

“Did you bring the good stuff?” Ned opens the door only by a crack. You look from side to side, playfully suspicious and then you unzip your hoodie to reveal your stash. “Oh yeah,” Ned chuckles, opening the door to Peter’s apartment. “Y/N’s here!” he calls out to Peter. Ned ushers you toward Pete’s room and you greet Aunt May as you pass by the kitchen.

“Hi sweetie! How are you?” she asks.

“I’m good,” you reply.

“Hey! Y/N!” Peter comes bounding out of his room and halts just one step or so before running into you. “Did you bring it?”

“Yeah, of course,” you reaffirm.

“Bring what? What are you bringing into this house? Should I be worried?”

“Of course not, May,” Ned reassures her.

“Yeah, perfect Peter Parker doesn’t need drugs to have a good time,” you tease your best friend as you unzip your hoodie again and reveal two boxes of girl scout cookies, a bag of oreos, and another bag of assorted halloween candy.

May bursts out laughing while Peter rolls his eyes at your joke.

“I guess I don’t have to worry about making dinner.”

“Nah, Aunt May. I already ordered the pizza,” Peter winks at his aunt. He bounces into the kitchen to grab two liters of soda and kisses her on the cheek as he heads for his room.

After a stirring session of video games, 1 out of the 2 liters of soda and most of the food, you, Ned, and Peter are hyped up and riding a sugar high better than anything else. At least that’s what Ned claims, but who knows…maybe there is something better than sugar but a couple of 16 yr olds won’t be figuring that out.

The three of you can’t sit still long enough to watch a movie. You try to play monopoly but you flip the board and send fake money everywhere. Peter is climbing around on the bunk bed in his room. Showing off his Spider-man abilities by standing at an angle parallel to the floor.

“I have all this energy right now!” He does some sort of weird sideways flip and lands on the floor. “I wanna do something stupid right now,” he bursts out, beaming from ear to ear.

“I’m stupid. Do me.” You blurt it out before you can stop yourself. Apparently sugar and caffeine turn off your filter.

Peter stands up straight with his arms dangling at his sides, his face conveying a look of utter shock. Ned gasps and just leaves his mouth hanging open, his eyes flicking between the two of you. You’re sitting on the floor, legs crossed like a child in kindergarten, perfectly innocent, despite the words that had just come out of your mouth.

“You’re not stupid. You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.”

“I know. It was a joke,” you mumble under your breath.

“But if you insist…”

Peter bounds across the room and practically tackles you. He knocks you off balance as you try to brace yourself, unsure of his motives, but he’s too fast. His hand grasps the back of your neck and he swoops in to kiss you.

Ned gasps and rejoices. “Yes! Finally!”


End file.
